Want me too?
by SerasTasha
Summary: Maybe just a short oneshot of a very few short chapters about Hana and Katja's relationship and everyday events. It's T rated so far, but will be M later on. Read the author's note first.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.:**_

**Well hello there people, and welcome to the world of never return, a special place where you lose all your sanity xD RandomGirl2k5 would know, right ;)  
anyway, before you start reading:  
WARNING! the next chapters (that means not this one but the next ones xD) will contain some explicit scenes and the weirdest events - well of course there will be stuff like this, it's Katja and Hana we're talking about in here! o:  
anyway, the warning is there, so if you do not want to read something... awkward and possibly wrong, please don't xD  
I had troubles with this fic, and this pairing especially, I mean, Katja is only 10, come oooonnn, y u do that Hiroyuki Yoshino , why?  
why do you make me feel awkward for writing something like this?  
but as it was a friend's request, I gladly answered with a few haunting guilt xD  
anyway, I do not own Seikon no qwaser, 'cause if I did, Katja would be older x'D but then she wouldn't be Lolita...ugh what to do o:**

* * *

**Hana POV**

I woke up this morning, and surprisingly, this time I was actually in my own bed. My heart trembled in fear and excitement; was it all a dream? Those awful, but happy and precious moments of bliss and pain, had they been only a dream, a mere fantasy? That girl never existed?

I got scared – more scared than the thought of possibility that she might still be here. If she was here, I would eventually get abused and tortured trough the day. And if she only existed in my head, I…

I would feel so lonely…

My heart raced as new thoughts crossed my mind. Confirming that the feelings of the memories seemed so real and denying that they are true by the fact that everything seems to be real in dreams, made my head spin.

I was getting nervous as well. What am I going to do? Should I stay in this state of puzzlement or just make myself confirm my fears. What if she's not here? How would I feel? What would I do? Would I feel relieved? Or would I be lonely and sad? And if she's here, would I be happy or shocked? My heart kept on beating fast and with every beat it hurt more.

I was trying to calm my breath when something else decided not to help me with my situation. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to fall down. I tried to gather all of my strength to concentrate on fighting off those unwanted tears, and let my breathing do as it wished. I don't want to cry, I can't cry, not because of something I don't know…

But, what was causing the appearance of my tears? Was it fear of her gone, or fear of the truth? Or is it despair? That I unconsciously know that she's not there, and that would make me very sad? Aaaauugh! So many emotions! Mixed all together! And all I could think of was **HER**! Ekaterina Kurae. Why does my morning and happiness revolve around that sadistic Lolita? And is she real or just my fantasy?

In the dream; or the reality, I liked her a lot, more than I should. I could say that I have cared for her; despite her tormenting, embarrassing, humiliating and harassing me in so many different ways, I could feel my heart tremble every time she called out to me, or I was very near her. The thoughts that ran through my mind were _"I want to be with her. I want to be helpful to her. I want to show my loyalty to her."_ I could say that I loved her in a way. Even though I tried to disrespect her orders sometimes, it was just to get her any kind of attention. It was a fault; it got the best of me every time I carved for her. But, the abuse is the only way for her to touch me like that. She was too young for anything else. It all haunts me still, but it is who I am…

And after everything she had done to me; if it were up to me, I would never let her get hurt.

I covered my face, digging my fingers into the skin, concentrating on the physical pain. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry. I will be strong, I will not cry over something stupid! Baka Hana! Stop torturing yourself and turn around. See if it's true or not! See if you've wasted your love on a devious but sweet young girl from your dreams. TURN AROUND!

* * *

**Katja POV**

Somebody was moving on the bed. I opened my eyes fast, as it was my reflex because of the thought that it was Hana wanting to do something perverted again. On the contrary, she was just lying beside with her back turned to me.

'_Hm, turning your back to your Queen, huh? Well, I think that deserves a punishment.' _I grinned at the thought, but before I got to do anything, she squirmed and let out some strange sounds I've never heard her produce.

'_What is with this girl? Does she want a death wish? Or she's just missing the tortures? That hentai. I'll show her…'_ And she had started to weep slightly. _'Crying for more? Or is it a dream she's having? Oh, this girl…'_

I looked at her back tensing, wondering what the hell is wrong with her and waiting for her to turn around because I was not in the mood to move myself yet, nor did I have any wish to talk any time soon. So I settled with entertaining myself with watching Hana's reactions until I go to sleep once again.

* * *

**Hana POV**

Painful groans just jumped out of my mouth as I started to squirm. What am I going to do? I am so scared! So scared of getting to know the truth. SO scared of being alone, without **her** in my life, who I care for from the bottom of my heart.

_'I have to turn around! I have to face the truth! I have to calm down!'_ My back tensed as I was eating my tears and calming my heart. _'I will do this! I WILL do this! I just need to calm down a bit... yeah, that's right.'_ And finally, my breathing slowed down and tears slowly flew back in; but the heart was still thumping hard and aching. I felt ready to face the reality after a few minutes of calmed breathing. I had taken a few deep breaths before turning around.

* * *

**_A.N.:_**

**It's not bad so far, riiight? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:_**

**Nooooo, pls don't kill meeeeee o:  
I know I should have updated this like...months ago... but, but... was still arguing with myself about how explicit things will go and stuff like that... and was procastrinating like a f****ng boss...  
and I'm sorry for teasing you with these short chapters, but, like I said, they are meant to be short, 'cause I feel the whole story will be too short :/ So I decided to tease~  
enjoy this one, and pray for my soul to be rid of this procastrinating thing going on, so I may write in peace 0:)**

**Anyway, I don't own Seiqon no qwaser~**

* * *

**Hana POV**

I saw her! Her long silky blonde hair covering half of her petite face, her soft blue eyes, looking at me puzzled. I just couldn't control myself anymore, I burst into tears… of happiness! My throat got so tight that I could barely catch my breath and couldn't say anything. I closed my eyes as I wept.

"Servant, what are you…" She stopped for a few seconds and continued with her cold voice. "Oh, I see now. So you're disappointed, right? Dreaming that I wasn't here. Tsk-tsk. You're just asking for more punishment. And I shall continue with the humiliation, and this one isn't going to be a nice one like the others, believe me…"

Hearing her voice, my heart thumped hard against my ribs and I opened my eyes to look at my Queen in front of me, with my tears still sliding down my face. Like I said, I couldn't control myself, mixed with all these feelings of happiness, relief, bliss, joy, excitement from learning the truth. I pulled her into an embrace, calling out her name with relief. "Katja-sama! Oh, Katja-sama!" Some of my tears flew down on her shoulder. "My life, my Queen… my everything…!" I just blurted out those words continuing shedding my tears on my master's shoulder.

She stood there, speechless and confused, as I was taking my time replenishing on my Katja-sama's scent that I needed every day to survive. My hands got entangled in her silky hair on the back of her head and caressed the scalp. She was still speechless so I kept on blurting things out. "When I woke up on my bed - which is a never-gonna-happen case - I was so scared; I didn't know if you were here or not. I didn't know how I would react if you weren't here. I got scared of the possible truth. And I finally found out…" I whispered all these things near her ear as more tears flew down my face, on her shoulder. "I'm so glad… I' so relieved… I'm so happy that you are really here, Katja-sama!" I clang onto her like she was the rope to salvation from all the despair I had in my life, but my grip was very gentle, knowing that a young, fragile body is what I am holding onto.

Silence once again filled the room as I was slowly pulling myself together. But before I could calm myself enough to apologize to my Queen, Katja-sama pushed me away from her. _'Was she disgusted?' _I thought as tears continued their flow again.

"Let's see if all of that was true." She said with her dangerous seductive voice, which claimed I was going to be abused. But her voice made me blush. Was that wrong?

**Katja POV**

After hearing that excuse for a human's words, I couldn't believe any of them; but here she was, crying on my shoulder. She never cried like this, she oppressed my abuses but she always enjoyed them when she relaxed. I decided to give her a chance to prove it, just in case. She was lucky I was in a good mood this morning.

I pushed her away and saw another set of tears flowing down her red face again. She was a bit calmer a few seconds ago, what gives? I tried to ignore it and just said "Let's see if all that was true." as dangerous and seductive as I could. She wasn't going anywhere after this. I went for her breasts.

Lifting her shirt I saw them slowly starting to get hard. _'I remember that they are always hard when I think she's having dirty thoughts. I guess this is a first.'_ I leaned and closed the distance between us. I thought about teasing her but stopped myself, as there will be a lot of time for that later. But, anyway, I slowly put my mouth above her right hardened bud and blew lightly at it. I can do what ever I set my mind to, why the restriction now? After Hana's expected gasp I started aggressively nibbling on her right nipple. My hand flew towards the other one, teasing it with light strokes around the bud.

I heard her sounds of surprise, of pleasure, all mixed together; calling out to my name gently. I bit on her hard peak harder and heard her scream helplessly, which pleased me. I was torturing her with need and pain - my favorite way of teasing her. She gets so restless during the abuse, that she produces a bit more soma than usual. I decided she had enough of my 'medicine' and started sucking her soma. That would be the best indicator of truth. Every feeling is in the soma; and I always try to get some embarrassing ones out of her to spice it. I just teased her a bit this time, so it will not change it much, whatever I will find in the taste.

From the first drop of soma, my whole body became hot. That warm, slightly thick liquid caressed every part of my organs it touched and melted all over them. And the taste, it was incredible, I couldn't ever describe it properly. The only thing I could say about it, it had some sweetness inside. I never experienced anything like this, not from her, from anybody. This meant something, meant something sweet. She must have been telling the truth?

As it started to spread its taste all over my body, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted more, more and even more. It was all I needed and I wanted it all, but I knew it wouldn't satisfy me even if I ended up sucking her dry. It's like a vampire's lust for blood, they want to suck people dry because they taste so good, but they'll end up disappointed anyway, if they sucked them dry or not. I don't know what's wrong but I had to stop myself!

After a while, I managed to back away from this red-head servant of mine, and took a few seconds to recuperate. I was now feeling strange things, emotions that weren't mine. Worry. Fear. Relief. Care. Was this really Hana's? If it was, I never thought she would have it in her… Every lolicon was the same, I thought. How is she different? Why is she different? Maybe because she is a female, like I am so it… Hm, I could fully investigate later on, from her behaviour…

I turned my attention to her breathing hard, lying below me. What ever should I have done was unimportant, it was the time to award my servant – even if I didn't know what really was happening inside her, the soma said half of it, therefor deserves an award. As she lifted her head towards me, I gracefully lifted myself from my knees above her. A smile appeared out of nowhere as I started saying "I think that you more than deserve a kiss." I started lifting my white laced sleeping dress as I looked at her confused, shocked and excited expressions. I revealed to her my panty-less bottom and she gasped, like she was choking. Hana just stared at me, blushing and trying to catch her breath.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

**Fun, ain't it?  
Weeeeeeeell, I'm off, hoping to get the next one done sooner, so, people, pray for me lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.:**_

**Don't worry, the 'interesting' part is coming soon after this one~  
ik ik, I am so late, bare with me, ok? Us writers with depression don't have it easy, you know xD  
anyway enjoy in another teaser~  
I do not own Seikon no Qwaser  
**

* * *

As Katja-sama started to suck my soma, I felt some strange feeling covering me, caressing me; something I have never felt before as Katja-sama nibbled on my nipples. What ever it was, it was making my body so damn hot; and I had a feeling my nipples would explode. The liquid that was slowly coming from my left breast was wetting the covers.

Even when Katja-sama backed away from my breasts, the feeling was still there, burning in my chest. As she let my nipple out of her mouth, it stole a deep gasp from my mouth. I was trying to catch my breath and accidentally saw my Queen standing up in front of me. I was getting hotter in the face as I was looking at the beautiful girl of my life above me.

"I think that you more than deserve a kiss." And she lifted her sleeping dress to show me her sweetest place on her body – the one that I tasted once, and only once; and I had falsely regretted it so many times, thinking how I can't handle this - everything that she had done to me so far. But the truth is… I like it - everything she gave me. And even though I think, and I **know** all of this is so wrong, I keep on wanting it, I keep on letting her twirl me around her pinkie finger. It is wrong; but it feels so right. And no, I am not thinking with my lust.

It feels right that I am at her side, it feels right that she is the one who opened me, the real me, to the world. This is who I am, I still can't deal with it, but it is the truth. She is the truth. This must be fate.

At that moment, as much as I craved for that sweet place on her body, I hesitated. Is this what I want right now?

"Now, now. Don't hesitate, you hentai. I know you are dying to have it. And for the overall astonishment, you deserve it. Come now." As I rose up to stand on all fours in front of my Queen, she continued. "Come on, that's a good girl…"

I rose up, to the point where her legs joined, and stopped to pull the sleeping dress down to cover that spot, at her outmost surprise. That was not what I wanted right now. That was not I wished for this moment.

I looked at Katja-sama's sapphires while I was rising up to her face; though I still positioned my head below hers – it would have been an insult to my Queen to put it on her level – I had experienced that; well not on my own skin, but either way... "Katja-sama," I whispered. "there's another place I want to kiss… May… I…?" Her eyes widened at my question and I leaned in towards her.

Yes, those small full lips were the only thing I wanted to kiss now, not that 'other mouth'. That was used only for sex. For lust. This opening I was touching with my lips was more precious that any lust in this world. Because, this feeling – I care deeply for this blue-blooded girl in front of me. I may dare to say that I grew to love her. She just warmed up to me, in the most peculiar way ever. I would have given up everything for her. I am giving up a lot for her; my dignity, my body and my life. It's not only about her arousing me, it is my care for her as well as keeping me at her side. I only wish she could see me more than a servant. One day…

I kissed my Queen chastely at first, but as I caressed her lips, something made me want to touch them for real, not just some light lingering touching of our lips. I wanted to kiss her like lovers kiss. So I did, ready to face the consequences further on. What ever she throws at me later on, this was worth it.

I touched her small lips with mine and pressed harder, to really feel them on my own. It was a sweet delicious treat for me; such small and tender lips that threw so many curses and insults at many people. How can they be so sweet like this?

I was kissing her like that for a while when I felt that she was returning it. Oh what bliss! I wanted to wrap my arms around that petite body of hers and take us both to heavens; but alas, I cannot, it would insult my dear Queen gravely. Well, I **would** get punished for that, but she would be seriously mad at me for a very long time, and I would like to not go through that. But this kiss, what a feeling!

The tongue went out suddenly by itself, I swear! It peaked out of my moth and licked at those rosy little lips of a very beautiful blonde Queen we all know. A groan just came out from my throat as my Queen moved her lips to make an opening for my tongue to get in and explore. She left the mouth that much closed, so she could suck on the invader of her space. It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe!

It sent chills down my spine, tinkling a few spots in the center of my stomach and around my heart. It felt too good to be truth. I've never felt like this before, and I've never kissed anyone like this. The way her tongue slid across mine while it was busy with exploring, had made my mind explode and go numb. Every movement she made with her mouth and tongue made me moan uncontrollably. There was nothing else in this world, just our mouths and tongues, caressing. How could this be real, it must be a dream!

My Queen seemed to have decided that I had enough and she backed away from me. I used that chance to catch my breath and slumped down on the bed sighing with pleasure, my eyes still closed from delight I had just felt. I thought that this day can't get any better.


End file.
